The Other Side of the HP: Book 3
by canyouimaginethis
Summary: Another year begins at Hogwarts for the twins. With the legendary Harry Potter appearing, things aren't quite the same as they were at Hogwarts. Mona, Vera, and the twins discover how amazing Harry Potter really is. Book 3
1. Chapter 1

**The Other side of the HP**

 **Book 3**

 **Chapter One**

 **Summer**

My first year at Hogwarts was amazing. I can't explain how much it changed me and my life. To know that magic exists is one thing, being able to use and control it is another. It was strange to come home and know that life wasn't going to be the same.

Ever since my parents found out that Mona and I are wizards, they treat us a little differently than they used to. It's almost as if they're afraid of us, and what we are capable of.

They have no reason to be, of course. A: the worst I could do is make them float and B: I can't even use magic outside of school. I think they're scared of us because they know almost nothing about magic. People are scared of the things they don't know or don't understand. It makes them feel weak and powerless. Granted, I am not complaining. I very rarely get into trouble, and when I do, it's a very minor punishment. I'm not saying that I have special privileges, but I do.

Over the summer, Percy and Christine started dating. Well, always being in Christine's room reading, or listening to Christine perform is basically all they do. Besides make out. They do that a lot too, but without my parents or other siblings watching. Apparently seeing a two year old Sally-Joy with her pants off is a real turn-off. Who would've thought?

Mona and I have spent most of the summer with Fred and George. We spend most of our days up in that tree in the woods, talking and fooling around. The boys are also coming up with pranks and practical jokes. We try them out and, if they work, we write them down. Fred and George are starting their own little business. They plan on finding somewhere in the school to sell their products. They really are brilliant when it comes to having a good time.

"So, I was thinking, what if we made a candy that changes your temperature. It could help kids get out of classes." George pitches.

"Interesting idea, Georgie. We could put a potion inside, like a filling. That would make someone temporarily sick. We can call them…Sick Sticks!" Fred expands on his brother's idea. They give each other a look and high five.

"Ooh, yes! Write that down!"

"You know, that's your third idea that has to do with making someone sick." Mona states.

"So?" George looks at her like he's done nothing wrong.

"So, you might want to broaden your horizons, you know, make some variety?"

"Do you have something in mind?"

"Uh, no, but-"

"Shh! Let the master think!" He puts a finger to her lips.

"Don't you mean 'masters'?" Fred pipes up.

"Yes, of course, masters." George corrects himself.

"So, question," I start, "even if these do work and you sell them, what will you do if you get caught? If some kid goes and tattles on you?"

"We'll deal with that problem when we get to it." Fred answers, shrugging.

I roll my eyes. "Whatever."

"So, only two more weeks until we're back to school. Are you guys excited?" Mona asks. The twins look at each other as if pondering the question.

"Excited? Yes. School itself is dull, but then there's magic and mischief involved, so it's good. I'm definitely looking forward to playing quidditch again." George replies, still scribbling in his idea notebook.

"Same. I think we stand a chance at winning the quidditch cup this year." Fred agrees.

"Oh man! We lost our seeker last year, remember? Evan was a seventh year!" George suddenly turns attention away from his notebook.

"There's gotta be someone who could be a seeker, another third year maybe. Who knows? Maybe some legendary first year will come and save the day!" Fred says sarcastically.

"Ha! Maybe Ron'll do it, or one of his git friends he meets there."

"Ha! I'd love to see him try!" The twins keep laughing.

"Wanna make a bet?" I ask. The twins stop laughing and look at me with interest.

"Spill." Fred says.

"If a first year gets seeker, and is good at it, you…" I think for a second, "have to name one of your products after us." Fred nods.

"And if we win, one of you has to kiss Ron, and the other Percy." Fred snickers.

"Oh, gross." I say.

"Take it or leave it."

"Fine. Deal." I say, shaking Fred's hand. He smiles.

"Better keep those lips nice and pretty. I don't want my brother's first kiss to be terrible."

"Oh, trust me, your Hitter product is going to be a top seller." I wink.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

 **Back to School**

Mona and I finish packing up our belongings. Our oldest sister, Claire, is giving us a ride to King's Cross this year. We finish loading the car and hop inside.

The twins are going to meet us there. They said since Ron is going as a first year, it's gonna take longer for them to get there and to just go on ahead. They'd meet up with us in 9 ¾ and we'd find a car together.

"Goodbye Mona, Vera." My mom pecks us on our heads. "Try to stay out of trouble, and keep those friends of yours under control."

"We'll try, mom." Mona answers. Claire starts the car and we buckle our seat belts. We wave goodbye as we head down the road. Claire looks at us in the rear view mirror.

"So I'm just gonna drop you off, okay? Michael and I have a date at noon."

"Yeah, that's fine. Have fun on your date." Mona says. Claire smiles.

"Thanks." After a few more minutes of driving, we arrive at King's Cross. Mona and I grab all of our stuff and load it onto a trolley. We wave to Claire and she drives away.

We enter King's Cross Station and start walking towards 9 ¾ . Imagine how strange it would be if all these people knew why we were really here. Mona and I keep walking.

I notice a couple kids who look like kids who would be going to Hogwarts. This one kid with dark hair and glasses and a snowy owl walks by us, talking to one of the staff. Hmm, maybe I was wrong about that kid. Oh well.

We find platform 9 and 10. We do a quick look around and run through the wall.

The familiar look of the Hogwarts Express greets us, and a bunch of people scrambling around. To think, last year, all those confused little faces were us. I look at the clock on the wall. There's about 10 minutes until the train leaves. Mona and I load a few of our bigger items into the luggage car and stand by the entry way for the twins.

When we see Percy run in, we stand up and wait for the twins. They eventually come through, talking about their mother.

"We tricked her again, Fred."

"Good one, George."

They notice us and smile.

"Hey guys!" They say. We walk towards the train and find a car. We sit down and they tell us about the prank they pulled on their mother.

"The old switch-a-roo. Classic." Fred says. They tell us about how Ron was super nervous and worried that he wouldn't get into Gryffindor.

"So if he doesn't make it in, we've agreed that we will pretend he doesn't exist and basically disown him." George explains.

"Wow, harsh." I joke.

For the rest of the ride, we fool around. When some first year kid comes and asks for advice, the twins give him one of their sick sticks. We see him running towards a window a few minutes later. George opens his notebook and clicks his pen.

"Too much stomach churner powder." He makes a note.

We all laugh. That poor kid had no idea what hit him when he came in and accepted that treat. Maybe that's what made it so fun.

Man, why are we such horrible people?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

 **Harry Potter**

We arrive at Hogwarts and load into the self-driving carriages. According to Fred and George, the carriages have always driven themselves. That's only slightly disconcerting.

We reach the castle and we make our way to our table in the Great Hall. We sit near the first year end, so if Ron makes it in we'll be right here with him. The Sorting Hat ceremony goes as usual. The first years come in, the hat sings a song, and the sorting begins.

One of the first kids sorted is a girl named Hermione. She's sorted into Gryffindor. After a few more kids, Ron gets called up. He sits down and the hat goes on his head.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat yells. Fred and George cheer as their brother joins them at the table. Ron sits down, a look of relief on his face. McGonagall continues to call names. When some kid, Malfoy I think was the name, gets called up, I feel Fred tense up next to me.

"What?" I ask. Fred looks at me and leans in.

"The Malfoys. Rich, arrogant, pure-blood git family. Draco's father works with ours at the ministry. That man is the definition of an asshole. His kid is going to be a pain for us." He sits back upright and we focus on the ceremony.

Finally, McGonagall calls out the final name:

"Harry Potter!" The Great Hall erupts with whispers.

"It's true then? That kid really is here." Someone says.

"I wonder if he has the scar."

"How'd he do it?"

"Who's Harry Potter?" I look at the twins. Mona looks at them too, as confused as I am.

"You don't know who Harry Potter is?" Jordan asks us. We shake our heads in reply.

"Harry Potter is a legend. He's the boy who lived. Both of his parents were killed by you-know-who. He survived the death curse. He's the only one who has ever survived the death curse." He explains to us.

"You-know-who?" Mona inquires.

"The Dark Lord. We dare not speak his name."

"His name," Fred starts, "Merlin protect me, is Voldemort."

"Voldemort?" I ask, somewhat loudly. They shush me immediately.

"Keep your voice down. And don't say his name." We look back at Harry Potter.

Oh my gosh, he's the kid from the station! To think I walked by a famous wizard and didn't even know it!

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat cries. The whole table cheers. I turn to Fred.

"A legendary kid in Gryffindor? Looks like my chances of winning this bet are already looking up." I smirk. He squints at me.

"We'll see."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

 **The New Seeker**

"Oi! Weasleys! Angelina! Mona! Vera!" Oliver yells in the hallway on our way to potions. We turn and face him. He makes his way up to us.

"Hi, Oliver. What's up?" Angelina asks him.

"Are you all trying out for quidditch this year?" He asks. We all nod.

"Granted, Mona and I don't really stand a chance at getting beaters," I say, making the twins grin wildly, "but we'll give it a shot."

"I'm still on the lookout for a seeker if that interests any of you. Okay. Good. Just wanted a head count. I'll see all of you soon. Now I have to try and make it to Charms in two minutes. See you!" He takes off running. We make it to potions and sit through the rest of our classes. I'm excited to try out for quidditch. Who knows? Maybe Mona and I will be backup beaters for the team this year.

We head to tryouts and, as expected, Fred, George, and Angelina make the team. Wood says Mona and I are good, and that we can still practice with the team. We can be backup in case anything were to happen.

"Hey, Oliver," Angelina speaks up, "did you ever find a seeker?"

"Yes. McGonagall called me out of class the other day. Said she found me a seeker."

"Well don't keep us in the dark. Who is it?"

"Harry Potter." He replies, smiling. He walks away, writing notes down on a clipboard as he goes. I turn around and look at the twins.

"Well, well, well, a first year seeker-wait, not only a first year seeker, but, as you two call him, one of Ron's git friends." I tease Fred. He opens his mouth to speak, but I put up a finger. He rolls his eyes and crosses his arms, waiting for me to continue.

"Oh, and that's not even the BEST part. Not only is he a first year and one of Ron's git friends, but he's a legend! The Boy Who Lived, right? And I believe your exact words were: 'Maybe some legendary first year will come and save the day!' Wow, Freddy, my boy, if I had known how I would be exactly right and win the bet with almost a perfect bargaining chip, I'd have put a little something more on the table. But, a deal's a deal."

"Are you done gloating now?" Fred asks, raising an annoyed eyebrow.

"Yes." He uncrosses his arms and picks up his broom. The five of us start to make our way back to the common room.

"So," I ask as we walk, putting my free hand on Fred's shoulder, "what's our best-selling product going to be?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

 **A Win for Gryffindor**

"Alright," Oliver says before our Thursday afternoon practice, "the big game against Slytherin is Saturday. We have two more days to become the best we can be. We all know how Slytherin plays. Dirty, hard, and, above all else, like a bunch of cheaters who'll do anything to win. But, besides that, they're good. They're our rivals. We've either got to defeat 'em, or die trying. And by die trying, I mean if we lose, prepare for a school year of mockery by the house full of snakes."

"Whoa, is he always this intense?" Mona asks, whispering.

"Nah. Usually he uses more profanity." George responds, cracking a smile.

"And casually mentions how much he wants to pummel Flint with a bludger." Angelina adds on, earning a snicker from Fred.

"Are there any questions?" Wood looks around for hands, which there are none, "Good. Now, let's get two more days of good practice. We're gonna need it Saturday."

The next two days and their practices go by in a blur of Wood shouting, busywork for classes, and Oliver Wood approved bedtimes. Captain? More like monarch. I mean, who seriously goes to bed at 9:30 at night regularly?

There is excitement and stress as soon as I wake up Saturday morning. Unfortunately, Mona and I won't be playing in the game. Our roles as 'back up beaters' doesn't give us much playing time on the field on game days. Granted, we'll still be there, but, unless something bad happens to Fred or George, we probably will just be in the stands, cheering on the team. And there is absolutely nothing wrong with that. I'm happy for Fred and George. Their amazing. Watching them play and cheering them on is almost as good as playing.

Almost. But not quite. Playing is definitely better than watching, no matter what.

"And another goal for Slytherin!" Jordan announces. I always wondered why he got that job. "That leaves Gryffindor still behind Slytherin, who has a twenty point lead."

"Man, do you think they're going to pull it off?" Alicia asks.

"I don't know. If Harry Potter could just catch that snitch…" Mona responds.

All eyes are on Harry. He spotted the snitch and is chasing after it. Suddenly, Harry starts to jolt around on his broom. Everyone is concerned watching him.

"Oh my gosh," Mona utters while gaping at the sky, "what's happening?"

After a few tension filled moments, Harry seems to regain control of his broom. He flies around and ends up standing up on his broom, while flying it, and falling off. He stands up and spits out the snitch. The game ends and Gryffindor wins.

We all meet up in the common room where a victory celebration is going on. Angelina tells us about one of the Slytherins grabbed her ponytail as a means to distract her. Mona and I congratulate her and the twins on their amazing work.

"You two were unbeatable out there." Oliver says, coming over and putting his arms around the twins. "But, that game wouldn't have been won without our seeker, Harry Potter." I look at Fred who, as if knowing I was I going to gloat, sighs when he meets my eye.

"To Potter!" Wood cries. And the whole house answers back.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

 **Christmas**

We stayed at Hogwarts for Christmas again this year. Yes, Mona and I miss our family and would love to see them over the break, but we know how much of a hassle Christmas time is at our house. By staying away, we're honestly doing our parents a favor. Besides, we'd have more fun here anyway.

With the twins and magic, the possibilities are almost endless.

The twins spent much of the break working on ideas for their business. We've improved on the sick sticks, and come up with a few more ideas. We can't really test them, though, they're still in the making. Granted, when we decided to hex snowballs, entirely the boys' idea, we got into trouble for hitting Professor Quirrell on the back of the head. He's odd though. I mean, he's a fine Defense against the Dark Arts teacher, and he did warn us about the troll on Halloween, right before he collapsed from fear, of course.

Sometimes I wonder how such a coward could ever be our Dark Arts teacher. I guess there must be a part of him that we don't see that makes him stronger than we know. Whatever. He's just a strange, scared man who doesn't seem like the type to teach. Oh well.

"Merry Christmas!" Mona and I cry to the twins on Christmas morning. The four of us exchanged gifts, as well as opened the ones from our parents. Mona and I had got a joint present from our family this year. It was an owl, a Great Horned Owl that we named Atin. We really appreciated it because now we didn't have to rely on Errol. Atin is much younger, and, from what we could tell, didn't seem to be, well, stupid.

Fred and George got matching sweaters from Mrs. Weasley. They, as a joke, started calling themselves "Gred and Forge." They thought it was absolutely hilarious. It was funny, but I'm pretty sure Percy was ready to burn them and their sweaters in the fireplace next to the tree. As a result, the twins stole Percy's prefect badge. Now, I have never seen that boy, or any boy actually, yell and whine until he was blue in the face. The twins eventually returned it, after making Percy suffer. They really love torturing that boy. I'd feel sorry if I actually liked him.

Mona and I both wrote to our family and wished them a Merry Christmas. We promised to give them a weekly update because of Atin. Christmas at Hogwarts had pretty much went as expected: Mischief and trouble, but overall, fun.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

 **April**

"Do you know what day it is?" Mona asks me on a rainy morning as she brushes though her hair.

"Uh, Transfiguration test day?" I reply, tying my shoe lace and covering my foot with my pants leg. Mona whips around, giving me a disapproving look. "What?"

"You seriously don't know what day it is?"

"Uh, it's test day, Wedsnesday, April 1st-" I stop dead and slap my forehead. "Oh my gosh, it's April 1st-"

"That's what I've been trying to say-"

"How could I forget? How could I forget their birthday?"

"I mean, you are stressed because it's test day-"

"It's literally the most important day of the year-"

"I know-"

"Crap. Did we remember to get them something?"

"Yes. We got it last month because of the convenience." Mona reaches under her bed and pulls out a wrapped box.

"I even wrapped that just last week! Man, this week has just been crazy." I say, picking up my bag and the gift.

"Well, come on! Let's go see them!" We make our way down to the common room. Angelina and Alicia tell us that the twins went to the Great Hall early and we thanked them.

We entered the Great Hall and found the twins at the table, plates stacked high with pancakes covered in whipped topping and sprinkles.

"Well it's about time you two showed up. Fred and I were about to eat all the birthday pancakes without you." George says as we sit down.

"Wow, sprinkles AND whipped cream?" Mona asks, looking at George from behind his pancake stack.

"What better way to start the day?" Fred replies before he takes a bite.

"Anyway," I say, "here is your guys' gift. Mona and I worked hard on it." Fred and George push away their pancakes and open the box. They pull out two notebooks, each with the first name initial and last name.

"Thanks you guys-" George starts but Mona cuts him off.

"Open them." She says, eyes twinkling with delight. The twins look at each other and open the notebooks. Their eyes widen and the flip through the pages.

"How-"

"Enchanted diaries. Basically we designed them for you guys by using a few charms and motion spells." Mona explains.

"For each invention you guys come up with, or anything you feel like writing down, the page animates it, doodles it for you, makes it basically come to life for you." I tell them.

"We figured you'd like it to help visualize your products and your business. And, ya know, they're your journals. You can put anything in there-thoughts, pictures, prototypes-it stores it all. It's like a memory bank. And, best part, the pages are endless. Until your life ends, those pages will appear as you please." Mona finishes talking about our amazing birthday gift.

"So, what do you think?" I ask. The twins set down their books and look at us.

"I think," George says, "that we have the best friends in the world." The two lean across the table and hug us. "Thank you."

"Yeah, this is, wow. George, my good fellow, we have four days to come up with something to top this. We cannot be beaten in this game of gift giving!" Fred announces.

"Ah, yes, of course. But for now, pancakes." George grabs their plates and cuts their stacks in half, giving us some of their breakfast. "Enjoy the birthday pancakes."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

 **Year's End**

The rest of the year flew by. Fred and George got us amazing gifts for our birthday. Honestly, I still think that our customized, detailed memory journals beat the twins' gift, but who's keeping score? I'm just glad that April was good, and that our birthdays were spectacular.

Towards the end of the year, Harry got himself into a little bit of trouble, along with Hermione and Ron, which made them end up in the hospital wing. No one could tell us what happened, though. I just know that Harry had received a ton of candy and treats, and, occasionally, Fred and George would steal a piece or two. I'm pretty sure Harry knew, but didn't say anything about it.

Gryffindor won the House Cup, thanks to Ron, Hermione, Harry, and, surprisingly enough, Neville Longbottom, perhaps the most chicken kid in the whole house. None of really cared, though, since we beat Slytherin yet again this year.

Man, beating Slytherins is honestly one of the best feelings in the world. No lie.

We made our way to the train station. We let Atin fly home and let mother know when to come pick us up. We also let the twins use him, since Errol had kinda eaten their last letter home. I still don't get what's up with that bird.

"So, another year down. Do you think anything will happen next year at Hogwarts? Anything big like a flood or something?" Fred asks us on the ride home.

"A flood?" Mona inquires.

"Just a thought. I'm just saying, who knows what the next year will bring."

"How about we just focus on what's going on right now. Next school year is still a long ways away. So is the next, and the next. Why don't we just focus on right here, right now?"

"I think that's perfect." George says, and for the rest of the ride home, we talk about the memories we made, and just enjoyed who we were. Friends.


End file.
